overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
United Quagoa Clans
United Quagoa Clans was an alliance of Quagoa that were brought forth together by Pe Riyuro. Background The unity of the Quagoa Clans was envisioned by Pe Riyuro who was considered to be a revolutionary genius amongst the Quagoa. After discovering an abandoned dwarven city, he gathered the clans there and formed monster-fighting units, using dwarven prisoners to develop agriculture and animal husbandry. Usually, when a new clan leader was born, that clan leader would exterminate the bloodline of the previous clan leader. This was the commonly-accepted means by which power was exchanged within the Quagoa people. However, Pe Riyuro did not do that. Instead, he chose to let the leaders of the various clans rule themselves. But Pe Riyuro ordered all the ores to be brought to him so that he may control the distribution. Those who obeyed Pe Riyuro and performed well would be given the rare ores, regardless of their status or background. Since the unification, the activity of the Quagoa increased and his existence as a threat to the dwarven kingdom gets higher. The coalition of Quagoa realized several small failed attacks to the dwarven capital, Feo Jera and his increased activity near the two remain dwarven cities forced at the dwarf government to evacuate Feo Raizo. In the past, they frequently attacked dwarves in groups of hundreds. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc United Quagoa Clans planned to massacre all of the dwarves living in the Azerlisia Mountains. One group staged a massive assault on the Fortress at the Great Rift. Another was stationed in Feo Raizo, to kill any dwarf who tries to find refuge. The ones in Feo Raizo ran into Ainz Ooal Gown and his group and were captured and sent to Nazarick. The ones who attacked the fortress found were successful but were stalled by a gate. The Quagoa were later attacked by two Death Knights who came out of it. They were able to defeat the two undead by destroying the bridge, sending them to the bottom of the Great Rift.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis Pe Riyuro later assembled all 80,000 Quagoa in Feo Berkana. These Quagoa came into contact with Shalltear Bloodfallen and Aura Bella Fiora, who ordered them to immediately submit to the Sorcerer Kingdom or be reduced to 10,000. Pe Riyuro asked for proof of their strength. The two Floor Guardians took this as a refusal and started the "Quagoa Genocide." Horrified at the sight of all of their warriors being killed with virtually no effort, Pe Riyuro ordered his remaining men to select 2,000 children and slaughter the rest. This led to the United Quagoa Clans being reduced to 4,000 men, 4,000 women, and 2,000 children. The survivors of the group were later taken to Nazarick for another reason besides controlling them.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Prior to the complete decimation of the group, it can be said that Ainz have issued an order to Shalltear in conducting experiments on them ahead of time once they enter Nazarick via her Gate spell. Such an experiment includes researching the hardness of their claws, the physical and magical resistance of their bodies, and so on.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves Strength The Quagoa of the Azellisian Mountain Range were divided into eight clans, all of whom were united under the Clan Lord. They numbered 80,000 in total. After their confrontation with Aura and Shalltear in combat, the population of their group have been severely fallen down to 10,000. Trivia * Although the United Quagoa Clans committed 16,000 warriors on the invasion to the Dwarf capital, the Commander-in-Chief of the Dwarven Kingdom estimated that just more than 1,000 Quagoa would have been enough to exterminate the Dwarf race. * Considering the potential growth of this group, Ainz had two options for this group which is to either enslave them or annihilate them completely. * According to Ainz, he ideally wanted to subjugate the Quagoa and have them threaten the Dwarves from the shadows, but couldn't commit to the cause in the end due to the heavy consequences it can possibly lead to if not successful.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation References }} Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Clans Category:Nazarick